Comment capter l'attention d'Uther
by Bergonis
Summary: Malgré les occasions, Uther n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention au serviteur de son fils. Pourtant, il n'a désormais plus d'autre choix.


En cette chaude journée d'été, Uther s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention au serviteur d'Arthur.

Il est vrai qu'il lui avait été reconnaissant d'avoir écarté son fils, prince héritier au trône de Camelot, de la trajectoire mortelle de cette dague, il y a de cela quelques années. Mais une fois la récompense offerte, ce sentiment s'était vite dissipé : les serviteurs n'avaient jamais été le principal centre d'intérêt du roi, et ce Merlin, quelle que fût sa bravoure, ne faisait pas exception.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait dénoncé la fourberie du chevalier Valiant. Il l'avait certes réprimandé pour avoir osé accuser un noble mais il l'avait oublié aussi vite. Maintenant qu'Uther y pensait, peut être aurait-il pu le remercier puisqu'il s'était avéré qu'il avait raison.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait clamé être un sorcier, pour sauver du bûcher sa bien aimée. Il avait certes été pris de colère en entendant cette annonce mais l'intervention d'Arthur lui avait montré que le valet de son fils avait simplement menti pour venir en aide à la servante de Dame Morgane, un acte courageux mais plutôt stupide. Ainsi, Uther avait à nouveau sorti Merlin de son esprit, le reléguant à l'arrière plan, où tous les serviteurs qui se respectent doivent normalement se trouver.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait annoncé que la coupe d'Arthur était empoisonnée. Il ne l'avait bien évidemment pas cru : un valet qui calomniait un roi, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une hésitation dans l'esprit d'Uther. Toutefois, il avait fait boire le contenu de la coupe à Merlin. Simple précaution : l'accusation était outrageuse et inconcevable. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit le garçon s'écrouler à ses pieds ! Mais son attention ne s'était pas attardée sur lui, occupée autrement par la situation bien plus urgente qu'était la traitrise de son allié. Pourtant, Arthur avait, pour sa part, pris cette affaire très sérieusement. Trop sérieusement… Au retour de son fils de cette expédition insensée pour sauver la vie d'un simple serviteur, Uther avait dû prendre des mesures. Cependant, alors qu'il pressait son pieds sur le remède qu'Arthur s'était donné tant de mal à trouver, Uther n'avait pas à l'esprit le jeune serviteur, son but étant simplement d'enseigner à son fils l'ordre des priorités. Le garçon avait malgré cela survécu mais Uther l'avait oublié.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté à lui, non pas une, ni deux, mais bien trois fois, l'informant qu'il avait failli à son devoir de serviteur et causé l'absence d'Arthur à des réunions de la plus haute importance. Le punir ne semblait avoir aucun effet et Uther s'était alors interrogé l'espace d'un instant, sur la santé mentale du jeune homme. Mais, cela non plus n'était pas suffisant pour que l'attention du souverain reste focalisée sur Merlin. Alors qu'un autre serviteur aurait été renvoyé sans la moindre hésitation, cette idée n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Uther. Le garçon n'était tout simplement pas assez important pour capter l'attention du roi très longtemps. A croire qu'il l'avait ensorcelé…, mais quelle idée absurde ! Le pauvre garçon ne parvenait pas à parcourir un couloir sans trébucher, il aurait été bien incapable d'utiliser la sorcellerie !

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans l'armurerie avec une épée étrange. Le roi avait alors constaté une fois de plus la loyauté du valet envers son fils : le garçon avait probablement mobilisé la totalité de ses capacités intellectuelles pour faire la démarche de se procurer cette arme pour Arthur. Mais Uther avait ensuite combattu et Merlin avait vite été oublié, remplacé par l'ivresse de la victoire.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait été désigné comme sorcier par Aredian. Il l'avait arrêté, puis libéré (le chasseur de sorciers s'était révélé être le véritable sorcier) puis oublié.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque celui-ci avait surgi dans la salle du trône et empêché Arthur de mettre fin aux jours de son propre père. Il faut avouer qu'à ce moment précis, Uther n'était pas exactement dans la meilleure des situations pour jauger le valet de son fils, l'épée de ce dernier étant pointée sur sa gorge. Il est vrai qu'après s'être remis de ses émotions, Uther avait remercié Merlin pour son acte. Pourtant, après cela, alors qu'Uther aurait dû prendre les mesures nécessaires pour que la tentative d'assassinat du prince sur son propre père ne s'ébruite pas (bannissement, exécution, …), il avait seulement pris le parti de menacer le jeune garçon et l'avait à nouveau sorti de son esprit.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsqu'il l'avait découvert dans la chambre de son fils alors que ce dernier échangeait un baiser avec Dame Viviane.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin en s'apercevant qu'il était la seule personne en compagnie de Dame Morgane au moment où Morgause l'avait emportée.

Uther n'avait pas prêté attention à Merlin lorsque ce dernier s'était présenté à lui en compagnie d'un jeune combattant habitué des tavernes et aux caractéristiques capillaires étonnantes. Les deux paysans avaient calomnié deux chevaliers (bien qu'il se soit avéré qu'ils ne mentaient pas) mais l'attention du roi n'était pas restée plus d'un instant sur le serviteur de son fils.

On pourrait penser qu'après autant d'incidents impliquant Merlin, Uther aurait fini par considérer qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial, qu'il se détachait du lot. Ce serviteur ne quittait jamais Arthur, risquait sa vie pour lui à la moindre occasion, semblait dépourvu de la moindre forme d'intelligence, avait été soupçonné de sorcellerie plus souvent au cours d'une seule année à Camelot que n'importe quelle personne habitant la cité depuis des années et était un fervent ennemi de la communauté magique. Mais à chaque fois, le charme opérait et Merlin était effacé de l'esprit du roi.

Pourtant, en cette chaude journée d'été, alors qu'Uther avait été capturé par un groupe de sorciers au cours d'une promenade à cheval, alors qu'il avait été emprisonné dans une cellule humide par des sorciers très en colère pour ensuite être trainé aux pieds de leur chef, alors qu'il avait levé les yeux et croisé le regard dur et cruel du serviteur d'Arthur, Uther prêta son attention à Merlin.

Tandis que ses yeux bleus viraient au doré, le jeune homme n'était plus maladroit mais sûr de lui. Il était désormais présent dans l'esprit du roi et il n'était pas près d'en sortir.


End file.
